Eragon: Book 3
by spasmas4
Summary: yet another interpretation of what the third book in the inheritance trilogy will be like. Imaginative title, i know... M for later content
1. Choices, Choices

Chapter 1: Choices, choices

**Author's note**: this is my very first Eragon fan fiction so please be critical (but not too critical) to help me be a better author.

Eragon's eyes snapped open to the rustling of someone opening his and Roran's tent flap. A soldier of the Varden was crouching in the entrance, upon seeing Eragon, he tried to bow, but found it too difficult and carefully stepped closer. Eragon sat up and leaned towards the soldier, indicating Roran's sleeping form across the tent.

"The lady Nasuada requests your presence, Shadeslayer; I believe she is planning the Varden's next move with help from our generals." He whispered,

"OK," Eragon yawned, "what time is it, by the way?" he asked as the soldier began to leave the tent,

"It is approaching 10 hours, sir", he stated "but if you'll excuse me I really have to report in", and with that he stepped outside.

_10 hours_! he thought, _that battle must have really taken it out of me, and my fight with Murtagh… No! _ he mentally slapped himself, _I have a duty to my liege that comes first; I can dwell upon Murtagh later_.

He muttered a small spell to keep Roran asleep, feeling the aches of yesterday, while he quickly changed into his full armour; the Empire could mount a counter attack at any time. Emerging from the tent, he squinted as his eyes adjusted to the comparatively bright light from darkness. He quickly searched for Saphira with his mind, and found that she must have been at her limit as well yesterday, for she was in a deep sleep, emanating a rumbling snore from where she slept behind the tent. He briskly set off towards Nasuada's relatively huge tent, it was more like a pavilion, and was easy to find due to its deep purple sides contrasting with the white tents of soldiers. Along the way, any people he passed either bowed or stopped to say "Hail, Argetlam", as respectively as they could.

Upon arriving at the tent, two guards pulled aside the flap for him to get through, and Eragon just remembered to thank them before he went in.

All heads turned his way as he entered, and Nasuada quietly said to him,

"Well now that you're finally here, we can start", Eragon of course knew that she was joking, but some of the generals who heard it were horrified that she would insult such a powerful ally. Raising her voice, Nasuada then announced,

"Right, I'm sure you all know that the choices we must make today are extremely important, and could prove fatal if we do not make the right ones. Do we hold our ground? Do we retreat to Surda? Do we take the fight to Galbatorix? We must think things through _very_ carefully. So, to get the ball rolling I will tell you my plan, and we can modify it if necessary. Now, as we are currently under supplied and our army is not at its original strength, I suggest that we retreat to Surda for the time being, at least until we have received recruits and replenished our weapons supply. Then, using our spies in the empire, we will be able to determine when Galbatorix plans to attack, and prepare for it. We must also find out when and where Islanzadi's army will attack, we can co-ordinate our plan with theirs. It may not be a very cunning plan, but for the moment I think that it's the only one we've got."

"Well I think that that's a fine plan, Ma'am," a general commented, accompanied by nods all round,

"I agree; we would not stand another clash with the Empire's forces, which is what we'll get if we stand around here for long enough" another concluded.

"OK then, if that's settled then it's just how we'll be able to contact Islanzadi", Nasuada said, when Arya popped up in the crowd and said,

"I'm sure I'll be able to send a message to her, with the help of our best spell casters, when they arrive."

"Good, that's another matter sorted. The only other one is what you're going to do, Eragon," Nasuada turned to him "I would have hoped that you could stay with the Varden for at least a little time longer, but am I right in assuming that you must return to the elves as soon as possible?"

"I'm afraid you are right, my lady, but that may be delayed as it seems that I have somehow acquired even more choices. I promised my cousin, Roran that I would go with him to rescue his betrothed, Katrina, but for that I will need to train him, which I have no time for since we must go as fast as I can if we want to find her alive, and I must also travel to Farthen Dur which is where I assume Hrothgar's funeral will be taking place, and both me and Saphira have other promises to be fulfilled," he looked at Elva "as well as keeping to my oath in the ancient language that I would return as soon as events permit!" he then realized that he had been slowly raising his voice while he was speaking. "I need time to think" was all he said as he went out of the tent back towards his own.

Across his mental link he felt Saphira awake at his outburst,

_Little one, what are you shouting about at this hour_? she asked him, still waking up herself.

_I just don't know what to do, Saphira_ he said, as he thought of Murtagh's words once more.


	2. Time for a break

Chapter 2: Time for a break

**Authors note**: happy me, its chapter number 2! please review so i know if you like it or not. if i don't think you like it i will stop writing it.

_Murtagh… my own brothe_r, Eragon was lost in thought, sitting in front of his tent_. not only that, but Morzan, my father…_ he didn't even notice when Arya, whom he still had feelings for, stopped in front of him and asked,

"Eragon, what happened back there?" he was staring at his feet, unaware that he had been asked a question, seeing this, Arya leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Eragon?" she asked again. He jumped up at her touch, hand flying to his belt, where Zar'roc no longer lay. "Huh? Oh, Arya, what did you say? I'm afraid I am a bit tangled in my own thoughts at the moment"

"I was asking you what happened back in the tent, one minute you were talking, the next you were yelling as if we had caused you great grief. I hope it's not so." He sighed when she said this,

"No, no one had done anything, its just I feel a bit tied up right now, with no choice over my own life, I ended up yelling before I knew it."

"Hmm, we all go through rough periods, Eragon, I guess it's just one of yours right now." They both stood there silent for a few seconds, and Eragon's mind drifted back off to his family, _I suppose it's not really Murtagh's fault, if the king really does have their true names, and forced him to swear in the ancient language, I'm probably just looking for someone to blame for this, and it should be Galbatorix._

"I think you need a break, Eragon. Would you join me on the training ground?" Arya broke the silence,

"Erm, what the hell, I'll get Roran up as well so I can see how he is with a blade, which reminds me, I'll need to get a sword from somewhere as well, because Murtagh…" he drifted off, "I'll wake Roran" he snapped himself out of it. After walking to where Roran slept, he crouched down and lightly shook him.

"Roran, will you come with us to the training ground?" Eragon asked him, and, rubbing sleep from his eyes, Roran replied,

"Sure, let me grab my stuff." He got up and started rooting around his bag, "so who's 'us'?"

"Me and Arya, the Elf who you met yesterday. Do you have a sword? Because I'd like to see how proficient you are with one."

"Well no, I just have my hammer, I have used it since I needed to fight, and didn't think about getting a sword." Roran replied, pulling on his tunic,

"Ah, well we are both in need of one then. Even if you don't want to use a sword in battle all the time, it would still be good to have it as a side arm, in case you lose your hammer." Eragon advised, as they stepped back outside together.

"Ready?" Arya asked,

"Yep, let's go!" Eragon enthusiastically said, _it would be good to test my cousin, no, brother, in combat,_ he thought, as they set off towards the training grounds, on foot, as he could sense that Saphira had fallen back to sleep with extreme exhaustion. They spoke little on the way, Roran half asleep still, Arya apparently deep in thought, and Eragon mentally checking his body, to see if it was ready for combat. When they reached the wide plain of combats, drills and archery, Eragon quickly scanned for the armoury, and set off towards it. A friendly faced man was sitting next to the racks of weapons; obviously it was his duty to distribute them right now. As they approached, the man got up from his seat and bowed once, for them all,

"Good morning, Sir Shadeslayer, and your noble companions. Prey, what may I get for you from my stall?"

"Hello to you as well Mr…?" Eragon asked for his name,

"Oh, I'm Halbert Fondsworth, my lord, and your friends are called? If may be so presumptuous to ask?

"I am Arya, ambassador for the Elves; it is a pleasure to meet you, Halbert Fondsworth"

"And I am Roran Stronghammer, cousin of Eragon," Roran answered, "I would ask for a sword from your rack, if you have one to spare,"

"I too would like a sword," Eragon requested,

"Well of course I can find swords for you two, unless you would rather choose them yourselves?"

"Yes, thank you, I'll have a look" Eragon replied, starting to pick up and check several swords. When he had found two that would suit both him and Roran, he then said to Halbert,

"I am afraid that I have no money to give, at the moment, so would you require anything else, or an I.O.U.?"

"Oh, I would never have asked for money off you, Shadeslayer, but if I could watch you fight then that will be more than enough for the sword" Halbert asked excitedly.

"I think you can watch us" Eragon said, smiling. They moved a little away from the racks, so as not to get in anyone's way, then Eragon magically blunted both swords, and handed one to Roran.

"It will not cut me now, so feel free to give everything you've got!" Eragon explained, as he and Roran both moved to their fighting stances, Roran a bit more uncomfortably with a sword.

Then Roran lunged forward, hoping to get an early hit in while Eragon was unprepared, but he saw it coming and easily batted the blade aside and went through what seemed like a slow attack pattern to him, while Roran was madly swinging to avoid several blows to his body. Eragon would swipe horizontally, and then use Roran's deflecting force to spin it around to his other side, then bring the sword up and slash at Roran's neck. Eragon of course was easily winning, and could have disarmed Roran at any time, but kept on going to work Roran. Eventually, when he decided that Roran had worked hard enough, he spun his sword in a circle around Roran's and then swung it to the right, sending Roran's sword flying. After a few minutes of huffing and puffing on Roran's behalf, he finally managed to gasp;

"Wow… where did you learn to fight like that?" Eragon then chuckled,

"Brom taught me a lot, at least in human standards, and then I was given… a gift" he explained,

"Oh right, classified information, I see. Well I'm sure you two won't mind if I just lie down here for a few minutes." And with that Roran fell over where he was, still breathing heavily and drenched in sweat.

"Well now Eragon, it seems that you are in need of a sparring partner" Arya, who had previously been sitting with Halbert, had walked over to issue this challenge. Without waiting for an answer, she stood in the guard position opposite Eragon. _I guess I accepted then…_ Eragon thought, as he joined the guard position as well. They both stood like that for 5 seconds… 10 seconds… 30 seconds, when Arya suddenly sprinted two strides and swung at Eragon's neck. Even before she swung her sword, Eragon had darted to the right, and stabbed at her side, when she brought her sword up to meet his, and sparks flew everywhere. Jumping back, Arya started twirling her sword in front of her, until Eragon stopped the motion with another stab. By now, a large crowd had gathered, leaving plenty of room for the opponents to swing. Most were shouting and offering their advice, but neither was listening to the world other than the fight, they were concentrating with their entire mind to out manoeuvre the other.

Swords locked, they both stood, trying to push the others sword away, when Eragon swung her sword out of the way, and slashed at her ribs. The blow hit home, and with a sickening thud, Arya flew backwards 10 feet, but suffered no damage except for being winded, thanks to Eragon's blocked sword. Apparently unfazed, she leapt up and parried the next swing, this time from overhead. As she prepared for another swing at him, his came with a thwack on her arm, but thankfully not her sword arm, and she was able to parry the next few hits, though losing ground to him. When she managed to get a swing at him, he had already jumped over her head, and hit her across the back._ Wow!_ he thought, continuing his assault, _this is much easier than last time I fought her, it just shows what new power I have gained from the dragon._ Finally, Eragon put all his power into one swing, which wouldn't have even hit her, but she got her sword in the way of it, and it was yanked out of her hand to bury itself in the ground by Halbert. Before she could go to retrieve it, Eragon touched his sword to her neck.

"It seems that you have improved greatly since we last fought, Eragon" she said, loud enough for him to hear over the whoops of the crowd. He hadn't enough time to thank her when everyone rushed over to congratulate him.

"Wow, and I thought you were going hard on me!" Roran delightedly stated, "With that kind of fighting on out team, there's no way that the Ra'zac will live! By the way, when will we be able to do that?" Roran asked. _It looks like my break is over, then_ Eragon thought to himself with a sigh.

"Let's go to our tent to talk about this" he suggested, and started working his way through the dispersing crowd.


	3. Things to do: part 1

Chapter 3: Things to do: part one

**Authors note:** Well, I must be in a good writing mood, because I had homework overload tonight and still I write. Sorry about not updating for ages, but I had some trouble with uploading it and I forgot, until a review by a certain someone prompted me to continue. . Please read and review.

After leaving the training ground, and being complimented about Eragon's fighting skills, Eragon and Roran were back in their tent, and Roran was asking about Katrina.

"So, when can we go to rescue her again, brother?" he asked, hoping it was soon.

"Well I'm afraid that I have some things to do today - and it is likely that I'll need at least one days rest after them - so probably the day after tomorrow. I know that you want to go sooner, and I would too, but I made a promise that I must keep. I will ask Halbert to train with you, because it is vital that you can at least defend yourself against one of the Ra'zac, as I'll probably be engaged with the other. But after what you have just displayed on the training grounds, I think that you could give Halbert a run for his money. Oh, and be sure to ask Arya to magically block both of your blades, so that you can give it everything you've got." Eragon explained.

"Okay then, I'm sure that after all you've been through you know best. Do you mind if I see her again?" he asked, so wordlessly Eragon nodded and got the bowl out, this time using water.

"Draumr kopa" he said, and the image of Katrina came into view. She was similar to before, still against an invisible wall, and not moving, hopefully asleep. Eragon then left Roran staring into the water, as he got out the belt of Beloth the wise and added it to his attire. Checking that all the jewels had full energy in them, he walked over to Saphira and gently rubbed her neck.

_Come on then, Saphira, even the afternoon is pushing it for a Dragon _ he brushed against her consciousness.

_I'm awake, I'm awake, what are you doing? Why does it need me?_ she grumbled.

_I have my promise to fulfil, and if I leave it any later, Angela will have my head. I should have enough power in the belt, but I think it would be safer if you were there as well._ He told Saphira, who nodded understandingly.

_Ok, let's go then_ she nudged his legs for him to get on. Without bothering to get the saddle for such a short journey, Eragon simply jumped up on her back. He barely had time to grasp her back, before she leaped high into the air, unfolded her wings and began to fly to Nasuada's tent, where Elva would inevitably be. After about five seconds of flying, Saphira landed her bulk at the front of the tent and Eragon slid down her side. He walked forward into Nasuada's tent, opening the flap himself before the guards could. Alone in the tent were Nasuada and Elva, Nasuada going through great stacks of papers on her desk, and Elva sitting at the side, apparently asleep. As soon as Eragon put a foot in the room, Nasuada looked up.

"Oh, Eragon, thank goodness it's only you, I've been signing battle reports for generals too long now. I hope you've recovered from your outburst before?"

"Yes, thank you my lady, but it's not you I came here to see."

He knelt before Elva…


End file.
